SAW: Game Over
by Miku Hanato
Summary: Rate T, semi M. CHARACTER REGISTRATION: CLOSED! Jigsaw has returned with his bloody traps. People who do not appreciate their lives will play his games. Can they survive before they run out of blood? Second english fict. Please review!
1. Prologue

Dislcaimer: I don't own SAW series.

Rate T, semi M for gore

warning: bad grammar, typo, misstypo =_=

My second english fict.. I hope you like it. Im sorry if my grammar sucks. I don't speak english D: I make this because I love SAW so much XD im a SAW addict and I cant wait for SAW 7~

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

"Uh.."

I opened my eyes slowly as I tried to move my hurt body. I feel.. weird. It took a few moment until I gathered my consciousness. I realized, I was chained in to a wall in a dark room. I also noticed there's a tape recorder in front of my foot with a "Play Me" writing on it. I grabbed it with my hand.

I felt my pocket. There's a black cassette with my name on it. I gotta bad feeling about this. But.. to get out of here, I gotta do something. So I played that tape after I put my cassette inside. A strange voice came out. I gasped.

"Hello, Michelle," the voice knew my name, I was surprised. "For 3 years you have ruin your sister's life," the tape stopped as I began to fear. How could this guy know? Who the fuck is he?

"And yes, you stole her friends, murdered her boyfriend and you really ruined your poor sister's life, just because you had a revenge on her. You don't deserve to live and now you gonna pay for everything that you've done."

"What? What the fuck is going on?" I shouted angirly. I never tell this to anyone. He's a stalker alright.

"What you can see the chains that bind your feet is a deadly chain. Now you know its not an ordiniary chain, there's a secret timer on it that will electrocuted you to death and your way out is to find the key of that chain. Here, I'll give you a hint. Find a black tiny box in this room and the key is inside there but there's a risk taking that key. A small razor blade was been putted at each end of the black box. The harder you get the key, the more blood will come out. How much blood will you shed to stay alive? Live or die. Make your choice," the tape stopped for the last time.

I started panicking by throwing the tape until it broked. Fuck! I sharpened my eyes to all this room to start looking for the black box. And finnaly, I found it. Its on the corner of the room. I tried to grabbed it but the chain was so short, it wont let me pass for even 1 metre. I could hear the timer ticking and I only got 10 seconds left. Shit. What should I do?

It hurts. It really hurts when I forced my hand to get it. Come on.. a litte more.. "GOTCHA!" I exclaimed happily but this isn't finish yet. I hold my breath to take the key and slowly, putting my hand inside that box. "AAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed. I could feel the pain of infinite control of my fingers inside that box. My fingers started to feel warm as blood came out freely from my wounds. IT HURTS! GAH! The razor peeled my skin!

But I have to survive.. I must…! I forced my finger to go deeper into the black box which make my skin peeled wider and the blood comes out more. I even could feel my own flesh inside. I searched that key with my bloody hand and I finnaly got it! I pulled my right hand out and flesh was everywhere scattered on the floor, but I don't care. My time is running out.

I unlock the key than took off the chain when the chain is vibrating fit very great, which means the electricity had been mastered the chain. I almost died … that was a relief. I saved my life…

I know I survived but still, I got to get outta here.. and fast!

To be continued –

* * *

I hope you like it. Im sorry if my grammar sucks, I just like SAW so much. Now its time for OC regristration! Yeay! So here… I need:

Friend one

Friend two

Friend three

Friend four

Please sign your OC's tell me theyre: gender, look, personality, age, and clothes. Thank you :D I'll tell you if I need more OC..

review please? 


	2. Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: I don't own Saw series.

Warning: BAD GRAMMAR

Finnaly, chapter 2 is up. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Happy reading and thanks for all of your characters.

* * *

Normal POV

The other room was covered in smell of blood, it felt like someone had died there. The light in that room was very dim. There's also a TV and a timer in that room. A few strangers are trapped there and they are still unconcious. A trap has been attached to their necks and it looks like a collar.

After a few minutes, one of the strangers woke up. She opened her eyes slowly. She moaned and tried to move her body. She looked around and realized she is not alone. She looked down to her neck and tugged her collar. "_Where the fuck am I? and what is this fucking thing?_" she mumbled.

"Its useless," suddenly a man's voice replied her actions.

"Huh? Who's that?" asked the girl, still tugging her collar. The light was so dim, her eyes couldn't reach 3 feet in front of her.

"We're going to fucking die!" another voice replied.

All of the strangers woke up as another light flickered to life, showing them the entire room and the people inside. After a few seconds of silence they started to introduce themselves.

"Hey, whose your name?" asked a pale faced girl on the corner.

"Im Caroline Strong," the first girl who woke up answered, followed by the others.

"Im Miranda Stone."

"Lenard Rodrigez," the man sighed.

"Elle Seppen."

"Brooke Daniels."

"Hannah Anderson."

"Len Skeith."

"Oh," the pale faced girl nodded. "Im Reyna Williams."

"Great," Elle moaned. "Now how do we get outta here? And whats this thing?" she touched the collar on her neck. Somehow, it looks like a trap. Well… it is a trap. The collar trap.

"There's a door," Len pointed a door with an X mark on it. Maybe that's the exit door. But when Len tried to open it, its locked. Not locked from the outside, but its from the inside. The only way to open it is to open it from the outside.

Len screamed. "Great!"

"Jigsaw did this," said Hannah with a half crying face. "We are all here because of our faults."

"What do you mean?" Miranda wrinkled her forehead. Everybody stared at her. "And how did you know?"

"He's everywhere in the news. This is how he plays. He captures people who don't appreciate life and play games with them. And now we are in his game. The only way out is to play by his rules," she explained. Hannah crouched while she rubbed her face. "I shouldn't use drugs if I know Im going to be here."

"Yeah. Maybe youre right… all of us in here don't appreciate life," Brooke realized. She've been drinking alcohol's lately.

"So… how do we get out?" asked Lenard.

"Play by his rules."

"But how do we know Jigsaw's rules?" Elle panted.

"The TV. But why it didn't turn on?" Hannah stared at the TV in front of her. There's a silence for a few seconds. Just as everybody moaned in the room, suddenly the door with the letter X is open. Everybody rolled their eyes to the door. A black-haired girl from the outside ran into the room. She panted. Her right hand is covered with blood and flesh. When Michelle stepped in, the door locked by itself and the TV flickered to life, showing an ugly puppet.

"Congratulations, Michelle," said Billy, the puppet. "You have passed my first game. Are you ready for the second one?"

"Fuck this! Just tell me the damn rule!" Michelle screamed in pain.

"In this room, you need to help 8 strangers. As you can see, there's a collar attached to their neck. In 1 minute, you must find the key to free them from that collar. If you dont, those collar will squeeze their neck until their heads explode. However, to find the key there's a risk. The key is hidden in somebody's stomach. I already put a scalpel behind this TV. Live or die. Make their choice," the TV shuts down as the timer began to tick.

"OH GOD! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Miranda cried.

"Okay Michelle," said Brooke. "Don't panic. Just get the scalpel and find the key, okay?"

_1 minutes left_

Michelle walked behind the TV and grabbed the scalpel. "Okay… I'll start searching," first, she walked to Caroline. Michelle examined her stomach when Caroline opened her shirt. But the key is nowhere to be found. After that she moved to Miranda, Lenard, Elle, Brooke, Reyna, Hannah, and finnaly the last… Len.

40 seconds left

"Oh God," he sighed.

"Cmon… I just want to check your stomach," Michelle strengthen her fist on the scalpel, ready to cut open his stomach. He is the last one so he must be _it_. Len grabbed his shirt, and slowly, opening it. Michelle gagged as she saw a mark. A question mark with red paint. The key is in there.

"Shit."

"Hold your breath okay?" she directed the scalpel to Len's stomach with her left hand full of cold sweat. "O… okay… be ready…" she stammered and started to rip apart his stomach. Len shrieked in pain. Blood covered his jeans. Michelle bit her lip, trying to concentrate. She make a square on Len's stomach with the scalpel. His skin peeled off. Len screamed again but Michelle already pulled the key out. Len fell on the floor, he lost so much blood.

She released Len while the others started to shoved each other to get the key.

"Gotcha!" Brooke exclaimed as she grabbed the key. She unlocked the collar. It was a relief.

20 seconds left

"Pass me the key!" screamed Elle. Brooke ran to another door with no X letter on it. She passed the key to Elle. Elle smiled in triumphant and she unlocked the collar. Next, she passed it to Miranda and Hannah. However, they were fighting for the key and made Lenard grabbed it and unlocked his collar.

"Oh fuck!" Miranda moaned. Caroline ran to Lenard and pulled the key in his hands. She unlocked her collar and followed the others that already outside. Reyna already made her way out with Caroline.

10 seconds left

"FUCK!" Miranda shrieked as Hannah punched her in the face. She fell on the floor. Blood covered her forehead. She feels a bit dizzy now. "Im the one who is going out!" Hannah glared at Miranda. Miranda panted and ran to Hannah. They shoved each other to get the key. Reyna came back to the room and kicked Hannah's ass. She lost her balance and fell.

Reyna took the key and released Miranda from the collar. They limped togheter to the door, leaving Hannah with a pair of glaring eyes.

2 seconds left

Reyna closed the door and the door locked by itself. The collar started to squeeze Hannah's neck, making her unable to breathe. She gasped. Her face turned to red like its going to explode in no time.

0 seconds left

The time is up. Hannah gagged as her head explode in the room.

BANG!

Her head is now only a few pieces of flesh on the floor.

* * *

To be continued. Do you like it? Im sorry if there is so much grammatical errors. im in a hurry. Please review.


End file.
